


Can I Spend The Night Alone?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana spends her first night without Morgause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Spend The Night Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and title from [Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph4bxtV0CxM) by Angie Hart. Written for the prompt "blue" for [femslash100100](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com) and for the prompt "The woman who follows the crowd will usually go no further than the crowd. The woman who walks alone is likely to find herself in places no one has ever been before." for [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com).

Morgana closed her eyes against the tears. She missed Morgause; she’d sworn she’d always be with her. She’d promised.

It was the first night she’d ever spent utterly alone. If she had a nightmare, there would be nobody to hold her. If she got cold, there would be nobody to warm her. If she got scared, there was nobody to tell her it was alright. If she felt lonely, there was nobody to love her. There was nobody to love her anyway. Not anymore.

For Morgause, she could put on a brave face and lead armies, take her revenge and get what was rightfully hers. She could walk alone in the world, if she had to, but she wasn’t sure she could sleep alone. Not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
